hustlecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Finley
Finley is one of the dateable options in the game Hustle Cat. She has an very popular internet persona known as "Jelly Donut", as in her cat form, she balances jelly-filled donuts on her head. Finley is in charge of the social media at A Cat's Paw, sometimes posting videos of Jelly Donut being at the cafe, which attracts more customers who want to meet her. Personality Finley has a bubbly and somewhat brash personality. She loves attention, gossip, and teasing people. In every route but her own she seems to be very aware of Avery's feelings and constantly makes jokes about it. She's not afraid of being openly flirtatious. In spite of that, Finley rejects any attempts of people taking away her independence or trying to tell her what to do. She doesn't like talking about her online harassers and prefers to deal with them on her own. Appearance Finley is an average height woman with ombre brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a green long shirt with a jam-colored bow, and a black undershirt. Underneath the dress shirt, she wears flower patterned tights and black slip-ons. She's always seen wearing pink make up. Her earrings are a reference to Bl@st Zone. Her cat form is a Calico. Background Finley's parents divorced when Finley was young but still have a polite relationship. Finley's mother lives reasonably close with her boyfriend. Her mother works as a nurse and her mother's boyfriend is a paper pusher.Co-creator's tumblr. Finley was never great at anything and never stood out. She mentions that she got through all her book reports without opening a single one of those books. She started Jelly Donut as a way to have fun with her cat curse and was surprised when it became an internet sensation. She continues uploading Jelly Donut videos in order to bring popularity to A Cat's Paw. However, like any other famous online person, she is constantly harassed and attacked by people online. She never mentions this to anyone. Magic Abilities Finley seems to have voice magic like Hayes. She can say a phrase like "block" or "report" and her victim will be incapacitated or taken into custody by the police, respectively. However, her magic only works when her phrases are a reference to something that resonates with her victim. Because of this, "block" did not work on Nacht because he is not internet savvy. However, Xpidercoven's lyrics did have an effect on him. A strong gust of wind blows from behind her when she activates her magic. Relationships Avery Avery is Finley's coworker. Finley is very friendly towards Avery, although she loves teasing them. Avery is a huge fan of Jelly Donut (aka Finley) but continuously denies it in order to escape teasing. She always seems to be aware of whoever Avery has a crush on, and loves badgering Avery about it. In her route, Finley isn't afraid of flirting with Avery. Despite her confidence, she still gets flustered around Avery but tries hard to conceal it. She likes being independent, and gets upset when Avery tries telling her what to do. Avery is very protective of Finley. Mason Mason is Finley's coworker. They appear to be quite close, revealed by how Mason permits Finley to tease her - something that she most likely would not allow with any other coworker. Mason is not one for rumors, but she'll gossip with Finley nonetheless. Graves Graves is Finley's boss. Finley enjoys teasing everyone, and Graves isn't an exception. Finley's Jelly Donut videos are the reason for the popularity of Graves's business. Reese Reese is Finley's coworker. They often team up to prank others, but Reese is grossed out by Finley's eagerness to wear the cafe's uniform and refuses to let her near food in her cat form during breakfast. Hayes Hayes is Finley's coworker. In Hayes's route, he is shown going to Finley for advice on his feelings for Avery which implies that they are familiar. However, this doesn't stop Finley from teasing him about his feelings. Landry Landry is Finley's coworker. Gina Gina is a local police officer who often visits A Cat's Paw, so Finley and her eventually became friends. Trivia * Finley and Hayes are the same height. * Finley is very talented at nail art. * Finley would have a voice like Emma Stone's.Co-creator's tumblr. Reference List Category:Characters